I Must Have Done Something Good
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: It's the night of the Great Wave and Zedd and Rita both wonder why they survived the wave. Song Fic. Zedd/Rita


**I Must Have Done Something Good**

It's the night of the Great Wave and Zedd and Rita both wonder why they survived the wave. Song fic Zedd/Rita

I don't own anything

'_What a day,'_ thought Rita as she and Zedd walked hand in hand across the sand of the Triforia Desert where the battle had taken place and where they'd been transformed from pure evil aliens to pure good humans. "Zeddy?" she asked.

"Yes Rita," Zedd said, stopping and turning to look at his wife, watching how the wind made her rich garnet hair dance across her face and how she pushed it out of the way. He'd always though she was beautiful, now though, now she was more than that, she was…there seemed to be no words to describe her and he then grinned, staring into her chocolate eyes. It didn't matter, she was his and he was hers and they were together and that was all that mattered to him. He'd find a word that expressed how beautiful she was one day; he had at least sixty to sixty five earth years to figure it out.

Rita stared at her husband, the wind blowing through his dark brown hair, his cheeky grin, his deep, crystal-blue eyes seeming to pierce right through her. She'd always wondered what his eyes were like, what he'd look like as human, now that she was looking at the answer to her question, it was almost frightening but…she was glad she knew; no one would ever be able to hurt either of them with horrible words about their looks ever again. "Zedd, why do you think we…survived the wave?" she asked quietly, she really needed an answer to this question.

Zedd put a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck, it was weird not to feel the metal exoskeleton or pipes in which life fluid had flowed instead of blood but he liked the feeling of his new warm skin and flesh and the thought that he'd never need to recharge ever again."I'm not sure Rita. It could be because we both had humanoid forms, maybe because we actually cared about the others in our little group, maybe it was our love that saved us or just maybe, we both had some goodness in us at some point in our lives, when we were young…" Zedd trailed off, unsure of what to say, it could be any of those reasons, it could be all of them, they'd probably never know. He guessed that it didn't really matter, they had each other and that was enough for him.

Rita let go of his hand and walked forwards and few steps, staring into the night sky, "Rita?" he asked.

She turned to him and then, amazingly, started to sing,

**Rita**

Perhaps I had a wicked childhood

Perhaps I had a miserable youth

But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past

There must have been a moment of truth

For here you are, standing there, loving me

Whether or not you should

So somewhere in my youth or childhood

I must have done something good

Nothing comes from nothing

Nothing ever could

So somewhere in my youth or childhood

I must have done something good

Zedd stepped forward and grasped her hand, he knew this song, they'd watched the musical more than enough times for him to continue from where she'd left off, _'How well it suits us,'_ he thought before continuing the song.

**Zedd**

For here you are, standing there, loving me

Whether or not… you should

**Rita**

So somewhere in my youth or childhood

I must have done something good

They were now holding each other close as the chilly but fresh night wind whipped around them and finished the song.

**Rita and Zedd**

Nothing comes from nothing

Nothing ever could

**Rita**

So somewhere in my youth

**Zedd**

Or childhood

**Rita**

I must have done something . . .

**Rita and Zedd**

Something good

They stared into each other's eyes and then Zedd leaned forward to do something he'd always wanted to do, he kissed Rita, he really and truly kissed his wife, being good and human was a very good thing. Rita was slightly surprised but pleased and closed her eyes, technically, this was her first kiss, being human and being good was a good thing.

The kiss ended and the married couple smiled at each other, to Zedd, it felt wonderful to be able to smile and express himself and to Rita; it was wonderful to finally see his smile and to actually smile with without any evil behind it.

"I love you," they both said at the same time and Zedd let out a small chuckle of amusement while Rita giggled.

"Rita, no matter what happens to us now, I promise that we'll always be together," said Zedd.

"I'll hold you to that promise Zedd," she whispered.

"Rita," said Zedd with a smile, something Rita knew she'd never get tired of seeing.

"Yes Zedd," she replied.

"I think we both did something good in our pasts," Zedd said.

"I agree and I think that we'll both do something good in our new future," said Rita and they kissed once more, both not knowing what their future was but both knowing that they'd do something good to deserve it and more.

The End

Please Review


End file.
